Thicker than Thick
by DigitalGirl490
Summary: A Yuugiru one-shot dedicated to BrokenAngel1000 and Yuugirurules12 I hope you guys enjoy it.


**Hi! This is a Yuugiru one-shot dedicated to BrokenAngel1000 and Yuugirurules12 thanks for reading and I sure hope you two enjoy it takes place a year after Quartzmon's defeat.**

* * *

_Thicker than Thick_

Tagiru Akashi lay on his bed deep in thought something was wrong with him he was sure of it. For even when he and Yuu were close to each other his heart would beat so fast he was afraid the others would hear it. He sighed he just didn't understand! Way was this happening now especially towards Yuu? The same boy he'd argued with for at least two years.

Tagiru straightened deciding that he'd go to Nene for advice the older brow headed girl would surely know what was happening to Tagiru and why. Tagiru nodded once firmly to himself he'd email her and ask for her help. The boy smiled lightly at his look good thing Nene was in Japan for a trip. Taking out his phone the brown head boy started typing up an email for Nene to meet him in the park in five minutes. As quickly as possible Tagiru grabbed a pair of shoes and headed towards the park.

Surprisingly it only took him three to four minutes to reach the park of course that could have been due to the fact he had sprinted at least half way to the park. When he arrived he spotted Nene who seemed to just be arriving.

"Nene-sama!" Tagiru cried running towards the older girl careful not to bump into her.

"Hello Tagiru what's this all about?" Nene asked with a curious look.

"Umm...I need some help," Tagiru said trying his best not to stutter.

"Need my help on what?" Nene asked.

"Um...well it's about me and Yuu," Tagiru said looking down at his shoes.

"What about my brother," Nene asked although she already had a idea about what Tagiru was taking about.

"W-well w-when ever we get to close my face turns red and my heart gets faster I really don't know why," Tagiru said stuttering due to the fact he had never shared his feelings with anyone.

Nene felt a smile grace her lips.

"Tagiru I think you might have a crush," Nene said.

Tagiru blinked before her words fully processed in his brain. He looked up Nene in shock part of him felt relieved that there was nothing wrong with him but another part of him felt that this was even worse. Having feelings for his best friend?

Nene seeing he wasn't going to speak any time soon spoke up saying, "Tagiru I think you should tell Yuu about this it dosen't have to be any time soon but you should at least tell him,"

Tagiru quickly opened his mouth in protest. Nene however held up her hand to silence him seeing that he was going to argue.

"No buts listen New Years is after tomorrow tell him then or I'll tell him," She sad.

Tagiru pouted a little before mumbling a muffled 'Fine' looking worried.

(Two days later)

Tagiru paced around nervously today was New Years and he had to tell Yuu or Nene would anyway. The golden eyed boy sighed he supposed Nene was right after all he had to at least try. Tagiru sighed once again before pulling out his phone and emailing the blond to meet him at his home. Around half an hour later Tagiru heard a knock on the door nerviously the golden eyed child opened the door to come face to face with Yuu.

"Hello Yuu," Tagiru said voiding the others eyes as much as possible.

"Hello Tagiru," Yuu said sounding a bit curious beside himself.

"Um...come in," Tagiru said having a bit of trouble with his words.

Yuu nodded before walking in and a seat on the couch.

"So what's wrong," Yuu asked and Tagiru almost breathed a sigh of relief that must mean Nene hadn't told him yet.

"Um...well..." Tagiru stuttered trying to look everywhere but Yuu's eyes.

"Tagiru are you okay?" Hearing the worry in Yuu's voice Tagiru looked up his first mistake feeling his cheeks heat up Tagiru soon found himself kissing the other boy.

As quickly as it started Tagiru pulled away and mumbled under his breath,"I love you," Yuu smiled lightly pulling the other boy into another kiss.

* * *

**Ok so the endings kinda sappy but this is my first one-shot BrokenAngel1000 and Yuugirurules12 I hopw you enjoyed leave a review please. **


End file.
